


Bedtime Story

by TwinAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAce/pseuds/TwinAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bedtime story that should not be taken seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nky/gifts).



> This was not written by me, but rather the lovely @1nky as a bedtime story for the Skype group we are a part of. 
> 
> Please enjoy the early morning shenanigans. 
> 
> A parody of "Green Eggs and Ham"

Those Skelefricks  
Those Skelefricks  
I do not like those Skelefricks.

Do you like those ecto dicks?

I do not like them, Skelefricks.  
I do not like those ecto dicks.

Would you like them in a fic?

Would you like them in a pic?

I would not like them in a fic  
I would not like them in a pic  
I would not like them here or there  
I do not like them anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing


End file.
